Love Sucks
by Marvelous Shrinking Vampire
Summary: Jade West is a human girl who is getting over the death of her parents. Kendall Salvatore is the new boy in Mission Creek, who has a deadly secret and falls for Jade. Then Adam, Kendall's brother, intervenes and falls for Jade as well. Wow, love really DOES suck. AU. *THREE-WAY CROSSOVER WITH BIG TIME RUSH* Kendall/Jade/Adam love triangle, slight Cat/Adam.
1. Pilot

_**Jade as Elena Gilbert  
Kendall as Stefan Salvatore  
Adam as Damon Salvatore  
Tori as Bonnie Bennett  
Logan as Jeremy Gilbert  
Cat as Caroline Forbes  
Robbie as Matt Donovan  
Ryder as Tyler Lockwood  
Camille as Vicki Donovan  
**_**A/N: Jade, Adam, and somewhat Camille and Robbie will all be OOC. This is a total AU (obviously) and... yeah. OH! Chase will come in during Season 2 while Bree, Trent, and Beck all enter during Season 3. Adam and Kendall's last name will be Davenport, Jade and Logan's last name will be West, and Camille and Robbie's last name will be Shapiro. The gang will all attend Mission Creek High School. **

* * *

_"For over a century, I have lived in secret; hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire. And this is my story."_

* * *

"An hour's drive to hear that crap. You know, it wasn't even a band. A guy with a guitar. An hour each way," a young man named Darren said to his girlfriend, Brooke.

"He wasn't that bad," Brooke replied.

"He sounded like James Blunt," Darren complained.

"What's wrong with that?" Brooke asked.

"We already have a James Blunt. One's all we need," Darren answered.

"So why did you come?" Brooke asked.

"Because I love you," Darren responded.

"Nicely done. What's with all the fog?" Brooke complimented.

"It'll clear in a second," Darren reassured.

"Watch out!" Brooke suddenly shouted before they ran over a young man.

"Are you okay?" Darren asked the young man, exiting the car to check on him. He was tall, well-built, and had an athletic figure. He had short, straight, dark brown hair and white skin. His eyes were closed and he looked somewhat peaceful.

"We just hit someone! Oh my God!" Brooke panicked.

"Call for help," Darren ordered.

"Come on, come on!" Brooke urged.

"Please be alive! Oh, my God," Darren begged. The young man suddenly woke up and bit Darren in the neck.

"There's no signal! Darren? Darren!" Brooke cried before beginning to run. As she ran, she got dragged up into the sky.

* * *

"I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk. But I had no choice. I have to know her," Kendall Salvatore said as he stood on the roof of his house before jumping off.

* * *

Jade West was writing an entry in her diary.

_Dear diary,_

_Today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through._

* * *

"Toast. I can make toast," said Jenna Sommers, Jade's aunt and the guardian of her and her brother since Jade's parents had died.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna," Jade said to her aunt.

"Is there coffee?" questioned Logan West, Jade's little brother, as he entered the kitchen.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" Jenna stressed.

"I'm good," Jade reassured.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna asked.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Jade wondered.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at... now. Crap!" Jenna replied, checking her watch.

"Then go. We'll be fine. You okay?" Jade reassured her panicked aunt, directing the question towards her little brother.

"Don't start," Logan replied.

* * *

Jade sat in the passenger seat of the car that belonged to her boy-obsessed best-friend, Tori Vega.

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands... Jade! Back in the car," Tori rambled.

"I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Tori. You were telling me that...," Jade apologized.

"That I'm psychic now," Tori responded.

"Right. Okay, then predict something. About me," Jade requested.

"I see...," Tori started, but then a crow hit their car, "What was that?! Oh, my God! Jade, are you okay?"

"It's okay. I'm fine," Jade reassured.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere," Tori noted.

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life," Jade responded.

Tori finally predicted, "I predict this year is going to be kick-ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy."

Neither of the two girls noticed that the crow that hit their car was now sitting on top of a street sign, looking completely normal and healthy.

* * *

Outside of Mission Creek High School, a tall, athletically-built boy with a mop of dirty blonde hair, thick eyebrows that worked for her, and piercing, bright emerald green eyes was walking inside. The boy was Kendall Salvatore.

* * *

"Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot-can I still say 'tranny mess'?" Tori noted as she stood inside Mission Creek High School with Jade.

"No, that's over," Jade answered.

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year," Tori stated happily.

Jade suddenly waved to her ex-boyfriend, Robbie Shapiro. He bluntly ignored her.

"He hates me," Jade sighed unhappily to Tori.

"That's not hate. That's 'you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits,'" Tori reassured.

Suddenly, Cat Valentine, the beautiful, bubbly head cheerleader with curly hair in a vivid red hue, approached them.

"Jade. Oh, my God," Cat greeted before hugging the darker-haired girl.

"How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you. How is she? Is she good?" Cat wondered, asking the last two questions as though Jade wasn't there.

"Cat, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you," Jade interrupted politely.

"Really?" Cat asked.

"Yes. Much better," Jade reassured.

"Oh, you poor thing," Cat cooed, believing Jade was lying most likely, before hugging the slender girl again.

"Okay, Cat," Jade said.

"Oh! Okay, see you guys later?" Cat giggled.

"Okay! Bye!" Tori replied.

"No comment," Jade stated.

"I'm not going to say anything," Tori said.

* * *

"Don't take more than two in a six-hour window," Logan said to Camille Shapiro, his crush and the little sister to Robbie Shapiro, as he stood outside.

Camille took the pills.

"Hey, Camille. I knew I'd find you out here with the crackheads," Ryder Daniels, the local douche-bag athlete and Camille's boyfriend as well as Robbie's best friend, greeted.

"Hey," Camille replied.

"Hey, Pete Wentz called. He wants his nail polish back," Ryder sneered to Logan.

"Pete Wentz, huh? How old-school T.R.L. of you. Carson Daly fan?" Logan responded coolly.

"Oh, Ryder, be nice. That's Jade's little brother," Camille butted in.

"I know who he is. I'll still kick his ass," Ryder replied before he and Camille began to kiss in front of the youngest West.

* * *

"Hold up. Who's this?" Tori asked Jade, stopping her outside of the school office and talking about the back of Kendall Salvatore.

"All I see is back," Jade answered.

"It's a hot back," Tori mused.

* * *

"Your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts," the secretary said to Kendall.

"Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there," Kendall begged, using a vampire ability called compulsion to temporarily control her.

"Well, you're right. So it is," the secretary replied.

* * *

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar," Tori said to Jade.

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Jade asked.

"Pretty much," Tori answered.

"Logan, good batch, man!" a random boy called out to Jade's brother in the hallway.

"I'll be right back," Jade told Tori.

"Please be hot," Tori begged as though she hadn't heard Jade at all.

* * *

"Whoa! Pants down, chick!"

That was what Jade was greeted with when she entered the boys' bathroom to talk to her baby brother. She grabbed her brother's face, looking into his eyes to see if he was high or not.

"Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned," Jade complained.

"No, I'm not," Logan replied.

"Where is it? Is it on you?" Jade interrogated.

"Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourself, alright?" Logan snapped.

"Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool," Jade mocked.

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?" Logan barked.

"You haven't seen crazy, Logan! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it? Logan, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person," Jade lectured.

"I don't need this," was all Logan said before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

Outside of the school office, Tori was still watching Kendall.

"Thank you," the blonde said.

"You're welcome," replied the secretary.

* * *

"Uh, pardon me. Um... is this the men's room?" Kendall asked Jade outside of the boys' bathroom.

"Yes. Um, I was just, um-I was just-it's a long story...," Jade answered awkwardly.

She tried to pass. Kendall made way for her.

"Thank you," Jade told him.

* * *

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union," the History teacher, Mr. Tanner, lectured to his class, continuing to talk as most of the students began to zone-out.

Jade and Kendall exchanged looks when Jade got a text from Tori.

**HAWT-E. STARING U.**

Jade looked at Kendall, then looked back to the front.

* * *

Jade walked into the Mission Creek Cemetery before finding the spot where her parents' graves were and sitting down, beginning to write in her diary.

_Dear diary, _

_I made it through the day. I must have said, "I'm fine, thanks," at least thirty-seven times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks, "How are you?" They don't really want an answer._

A crow suddenly flew on top of her parents' gravestone.

"Okay. Hi, bird. That's not creepy or anything. Shoo!" Jade said awkwardly before the crow flew off, "That's what I thought."

The crow suddenly reappeared and fog began to ascend around the cemetery. A young man was standing behind a tomb. Jade stood and began to run.

"Ahh!" Jade screamed as she tripped and fell. When she took, she saw Kendall.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Were you following me?" Jade questioned, ignoring his question.

"No, I-a, uh, I-a, just- I saw you fall," Kendall stuttered.

"Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery," Jade stated sarcastically.

"I'm visiting. I have family here," Kendall replied calmly in a neutral tone.

"Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, it's making me foggy. And then back there, there was this-this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock?... I'm Jade," the girl half-stuttered, half-introduced.

"I'm Kendall," the boy replied.

"I know. We have History together," Jade informed him.

"And English and French," Kendall added.

"Right," Jade stated.

Kendall pulled a leaf out of Jade's hair.

"Thanks... nice ring," Jade complimented, talking about the lapis lazuli ring with a "K" carved in and some sort of crest on it as well.

"Oh. Um, it's a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?" Kendall explained.

"No, no. It's just, I mean, there are rings and then there's that," Jade reassured.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Kendall asked, suddenly concerned.

"Hmm?" Jade wondered.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know," Jade pulled up her pant leg and saw a cut that gushed crimson blood, "Oh! Would you look at that. That is not pretty."

Kendall turned around and his face began to change.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked, concerned as Kendall's eyes began to turn red.

"You should go. Take care of that," Kendall suggested.

"Really, it's nothing," Jade reassured. When she returned her gaze to the tall male, he had disappeared.

* * *

Back in his house, Kendall was writing in his diary.

**I lost control today. Everything I've kept buried inside came rushing back to the surface. I'm simply not able to resist her.**

* * *

"Hey, Cam," Logan greeted as he entered the Mission Creek Grill, a local bar/restraunt/café where Camille worked.

"Working," she said shortly before arriving at the table Ryder and Robbie were sitting at.

"Thanks, Cam," Robbie told his sister.

"Do you need another refill?" Camille asked Ryder.

"I'd love one," Ryder answered. Camille left the table.

"Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister," Robbie begged.

"I'm not hooking up with your sister," Ryder lied smoothly.

"You're such a dick," Robbie snapped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Logan caught up to Camille.

"Hey, what's your deal? I mean, summer you act one way and then school starts and you can't be bothered," Logan wondered.

"Look, Logan, I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy," Camille answered bluntly.

"When's the last time you had sex with a puppy?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"Hey, keep it down. I don't want to tell the whole world I deflowered Jade's kid brother," Camille snapped.

"Yeah, and deflowered and deflowered," Logan replied.

"We hooked up a few times in a drug haze. It's over. You gotta back off before you ruin things between me and Ryder," Camille told him.

"Oh, come on, the guy's a total douche. He only wants you for your ass," Logan argued.

"Yeah? What do you want me for?" Camille asked as Cat and Tori entered.

"His name is Kendall Salvatore. He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue," Cat informed Tori proudly.

"You got all of that in one day?" Tori asked, amazed.

"Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding," Cat answered.

* * *

"I'm meeting Tori at the Grill," Jade told Jenna.

"Okay, have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night," Jenna replied.

"Well done, Aunt Jenna," Jade congratulated as she opened to door, only to see Kendall on the other side, "Oh."

"Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was... strange," Kendall explained.

"No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish," Jade reassured.

"Um, something like that. How's your leg?" Kendall agreed.

"Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely. How did you know where I lived?" Jade replied.

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back," Kendall said before handing Jade back her diary.

"Oh, I must have dropped it. I-thank you," Jade said.

"Don't worry, I didn't... read it," Kendall reassured.

"No? Why not? Must people would have," Jade wondered.

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine," Kendall replied simply.

"You keep a journal?" Jade questioned.

"Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important," Kendall explained.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna... umm, you don't have to stay out there," Jade told him. Kendall tried to go in, but the vampire weakness of having to be properly invited into someone's house to enter kept him back.

"I'm fine. Sorry, were you going somewhere?" Kendall apologized.

"Yeah, I'm meeting a friend. Do you want to come?" Jade asked politely.

* * *

"How's Jade doing?" Robbie asked Tori.

"Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months," Tori answered.

"Has she said anything about me?" Robbie asked.

"Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her," Tori protested.

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me," Robbie explained.

"Give it more time, Robbie," Tori advised as Jade entered the Mission Creek Grill with Kendall.

"More time, huh?" Robbie replied, spotting the couple before walking over to them.

"Hey, I'm Robbie, nice to meet you," the gangly boy said to the taller male besides his ex-girlfriend.

"Hi. Kendall," he replied.

"Hey," Jade said to Robbie.

"Hey," Robbie repeated back.

* * *

"So, you were born in Mission Creek?" Cat asked Kendall, the redhead sitting at a table now with the blonde, Jade, and Tori.

"Mm-hmm. And moved when I was still young," Kendall answered.

"Parents?" Tori questioned.

"My parents passed away," Kendall explained quickly.

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" Jade apologized.

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle," Kendall replied.

"So, Kendall, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow," Cat suggested lightly.

"It's a back-to-school thing at the Creek," Tori explained to the new boy.

"Are you going?" Kendall asked Jade.

"Of course she is," Tori answered for her.

* * *

"You promised," Zach Salvatore, Kendall's "uncle," said to him before showing Kendall a newspaper article about someone being killed as they stood in the Salvatore boarding house.

"This was an animal attack," Kendall protested.

"Don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control," Zach snapped.

"And I do," Kendall reassured.

"Please, Uncle Kendall. Mission Creek is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just going to stir things up," Zach replied.

"It's not my intention," Kendall stated.

"Then what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?" Zach interrogated.

"I don't have to explain myself," Kendall explained.

"I know that you can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore," Zach said to him.

"Where do I belong?" Kendall challenged.

"I can't tell you what do to. But coming back here was a mistake," Zach told his uncle before opening a door. He pulled out a journal with what looked like an incredibly old picture of Jade. The writing under the picture said: "Katherine, 1864."

* * *

Mr. Tanner was teaching in History Class the next day, "The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our own very Mission Creek. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Vega?"

"Um... a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot," Tori answered.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Vega. Mr. Shapiro? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" Mr. Tanner jeered.

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner. I'm cool with it," Robbie replied calmly.

"Hmm. Jade? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" Mr. Tanner interrogated.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know," Jade apologized.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Jade. But the personal excuses ended with summer break," Mr. Tanner told her harshly.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians," Kendall spoke up.

"That's correct. Mister...?" Mr. Tanner trailed off.

"Salvatore," Kendall filled in.

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mission Creek?" Mr. Tanner wondered.

"Distant," Kendall answered simply.

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle," the teacher corrected.

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in the Civil Hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner," Kendall explained.

"Hmm," was all the teacher responded with.

* * *

The party was in the woods and when Kendall arrived, he used his vampire hearing to listen for Jade.

"Just admit it, Jade," Tori was saying to the paler girl.

"Oh, okay, so he's a little pretty," Jade admitted.

"He has that romance novel stare," Tori corrected.

Meanwhile, Cat walked up to Kendall.

"Hey! You made it!" Cat greeted happily.

"I did," Kendall answered.

"Well, let's go get you a drink," Cat chirped.

"Well, I'm-" Kendall started.

"Oh, come on," Cat urged. Meanwhile, Tori and Jade were still talking.

"So where is he?" Tori asked.

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one," Jade replied.

"Right, I forgot. Okay, give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate," Tori explained.

"Wait, you need a crystal ball," Jade joked, handing the Latina a bottle. Tori took it and touched Jade's hand. The girl spaced out for a while, but when she came to her senses, she abruptly pulled her hand back.

"What?" Jade asked, both curious and concerned.

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow."

"What?"

"A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Okay, I'm gonna get refill."

Tori went and left Jade alone.

"Okay? Tori!" Jade called out before turning around, only to see that Kendall was behind her.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi."

"I did it again, didn't I?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Jade answered.

"I'm sorry. You're upset about something," Kendall apologized.

"Oh, uh, no, it's-it's just Tori. She's... you know what? You're... here," Jade replied.

"I'm here," Kendall repeated.

* * *

Kendall and Jade were now walking on a bridge that was by the party.

"You know, you're kind of the talk of the town," Jade informed him.

"Am I?" Kendall questioned.

"Mm-hmm. Mysterious new guy, oh, yeah," Jade replied.

"Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too. Twinged in sadness," Kendall said.

"What makes you think I'm sad?" Jade asked.

"Well, we did meet in a graveyard," Kendall pointed out.

"Right. Well, no, technically we met in the men's room. You don't want to know, it's... it's not exactly party chit-chat," Jade corrected, stumbling over her words.

"Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit-chat," Kendall informed.

"Last spring... my parents' car drove off of a bridge into the lake. And I was in the backseat and I survived, but... they didn't. So that's my story," Jade revealed.

"You won't be sad forever, Jade," Kendall reassured.

* * *

"No, Ryder. I'm not having sex against a tree," Camille told Ryder as they stood in a woods by the party.

"Oh, come on, it would be hot," Ryder whined.

"For who? No, it's not going to happen. It's not going to happen, not here, not like this. No. I said no. I said no! Ow, that hurts!" Camille protested, her voice getting louder.

Logan suddenly appeared.

"Hey, leave her alone!" he snapped.

"You know, you're starting to get on my nerves, West," Ryder informed him.

"Just go, Ryder, get the hell away from me," Camille ordered.

"Wow. Camille Shapiro says no. That's a first," the jock sneered before leaving.

"I didn't need your help," Camille told Logan.

"It seems like you did," Logan replied.

"He was just drunk," Camille defended.

"I'm drunk. Am I throwing myself at you?" Logan stated.

"No, you're worse. You want to talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw and screw and screw until you're done with me," Camille said to him.

"Is that what you think?" Logan asked.

"That's what I know," Camille corrected.

* * *

"I like Tori, she seems like a good friend," Kendall told Jade. They were still located by the bridge.

"Best friend in the world," Jade agreed.

"And Robbie, he can't seem to, uh, take his eyes off us," Kendall noted.

"Robbie's that friend since childhood that you start off dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more," Jade explained.

"And?" Kendall pressed gently.

"And then my parents died, and everything changes. Anyway, Robbie and I, together we just, I don't know, it wasn't, um... it wasn't...," Jade said, trying to find the right word to use.

"Passionate?" Kendall asked.

"No. No, it wasn't passionate...," Jade trailed off. Kendall's eyes began to turn red.

"Hey, um, are you okay? Um, your eye, it just, it's-" Jade began to ask.

"Oh, um... yeah, no. It's, um, it's nothing. Um, are you thirsty? I'm gonna get us a drink," Kendall stuttered before leaving.

* * *

Camille was now alone in the woods when she heard a noise.

"Logan? Is that you?... Logan?" Camille called out as fog descended around her. A man stood behind her before he attacked her.

* * *

"Looking for someone?" Robbie asked Jade at the party.

"Hey," Jade greeted.

"When you broke up with me, you said it was because you needed some time alone. You don't look so alone to me," Robbie reminded her.

"Robbie, you don't understand. It's-" Jade started before being cut off by the glasses-wearing jock.

"That's okay, Jade. You do what you have to do. I just want to let you know that... I still believe in us. And I'm not giving up on that," Robbie admitted.

"Robbie...," Jade trailed off, unsure on how to respond.

Meanwhile, a drunk Cat approached Kendall.

"Hey! There you are. Have you been down to the Creek yet? Because it is really cool at night. And I can show you. If you want," Cat flirted.

"I think you've had too much to drink," Kendall responded.

"Well, of course I have. So-," Cat answered.

"Cat. You and m, it's not gonna happen. Sorry," Kendall apologized bluntly before approaching Jade.

"I was wondering who abducted you, but now I know," Jade told him.

"Is she like that with, uh, all the guys?" Kendall wondered about Cat.

"No. You're fresh meat. She'll back off eventually. Hmm. God, you gotta me kidding me!" Jade said, noticing her _drunk _baby brother.

"What is it?" Kendall asked.

"My brother," Jade answered.

"The drunk one?" Kendall questioned.

"That would be the one. Excuse me," Jade replied.

"Need some help?"

"Trust me, you're not going to want to witness this. Logan! Logan!"

* * *

"Logan, where the hell are you going?" Jade asked her brother, following him into the woods.

"I don't want to hear it!" Logan snapped.

"Yeah, well, too bad!" Jade replied. Logan suddenly tripped and he saw Camille's body. She had been bitten by something.

"Camille? No! Oh, my God, it's Camille!" Logan said.

"Oh, my God!" Jade gasped.

"No!" Logan shouted.

* * *

"Somebody help!" Jade shouted, returning to the party with her brother and Camille.

"Camille? Camille, what the hell?" Robbie called out.

"What happened to her?" Ryder demanded.

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Robbie shouted.

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" Ryder ordered.

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood," Jade explained.

"Put this on her neck," a random boy suggested, passing forward a cloth.

"Camille, Camille, come on, open your eyes, look at me," Robbie begged.

* * *

"What's going on?" Zach asked Kendall as the vampire entered his home.

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me," was all Kendall answered with before entering his bedroom. A crow appeared.

"Adam."

A man was standing on the balcony.

"Hello, brother," greeted Adam Salvatore coolly.

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Kendall said.

"Wait 'till you see what I can do with the fog," Adam replied.

"When'd you get here?" Kendall interrogated.

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. You hair's different. I like it," Adam answered.

"It's been 15 years, Adam," Kendall sighed.

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. The horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Kendall, it's important to stay away from fads," Adam advised.

"Why are you here?" Kendall asked.

"I miss my little brother," Adam answered.

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do," Kendall snapped.

"I've managed to keep myself busy," Adam reassured.

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you," Kendall told him.

"Ah. That can be a problem... for you," Adam replied.

"Why are you here now?" Kendall asked.

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word... Jade."

* * *

Robbie leaved by ambulance with Camille.

"Hey. We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news," Tori informed Jade.

"I gotta take Logan home," Jade told her.

"Jade, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling...," Tori started.

"Tori, what?" Jade asked.

"That it's just the beginning," Tori finished.

* * *

"She took my breath away. Jade. She's a dead-ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Kendall? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" Adam said to Kendall.

"She's not Katherine," Kendall answered.

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" Adam replied.

"I know what you're doing, Adam. It's not gonna work," Kendall said.

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you grave a little?" Adam asked, beginning to hit his brother.

"Stop it," Kendall ordered.

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Jade," Adam urged.

"Stop it!" Kendall repeated, louder.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!" Adam suggested.

Kendall's face transformed. His eyes turned red, black veins appeared around his eyes, and he grew fangs.

"I can," Adam finished.

"I said stop!" Kendall shouted before running into Adam and throwing his older brother out of the window. When the blonde landed on the pavement a few moments later, Adam wasn't there.

"I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face-thing. It was good," Adam rated.

"You know, it's all fun and games, Adam, huh? But wherever you go, people die," Kendall replied.

"That's a given," Adam retorted.

"Not here. I won't allow it," Kendall informed him.

"I take that as an invitation," Adam told him.

"Adam, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" Kendall begged.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word," Adam replied casually.

"Just stay away from Jade."

"Where's your ring? Oh yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and poof, ashes to ashes. Relax. It's right here."

Adam grabbed Kendall by the throat and threw him against the garage.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke up Zach up. Sorry, Zach."

* * *

In the woods, Logan was drinking a beer when Jade arrived.

"You okay? I called Jenna, she's on her way. Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police. People are going to stop giving you breaks, Logan. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too," Jade told him.

"I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that-is that supposed to be you moving on?" Logan asked.

"Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this," Jade replied.

* * *

"Are you sober yet?" Tori asked Cat as the two girls sat in the Mission Creek Grill.

"No," Cat answered glumly.

"Keep drinking. I gotta get you home. I gotta me home," Tori said.

"Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?" Cat asked, talking about Kendall and his blunt rejection towards her.

"I'm not touching that," Tori replied.

"I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And... Jade always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and... I'm never the one," Cat rambled, clearly upset.

"It's not a competition, Cat," Tori told her gently.

"Yeah, it is," Cat replied.

* * *

Robbie sat in Camille's hospital room, where his sister was passed out, but she suddenly woke up.

"Camille... hey. Hey, it's okay. You're gonna be okay," Robbie reassured.

"Robbie-" Camille started.

"Hey, don't try to talk, okay? You're fine," Robbie soothed.

"Vampire."

* * *

Jade began another diary entry.

_Dear diary,_

_I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought I could smile, nod my way through it; pretend like it would all be okay._

* * *

Kendall also began another diary entry.

**I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was; create a life as someone new, someone without the past.**

* * *

_Without the pain. _

* * *

_**Someone alive.**_

* * *

_But it's not easy. The bad things stay with you._

* * *

**They follow you.**

* * *

At the Mission Creek Grill, Cat sat alone at a table. Adam looked at her as he entered.

**You can't escape them as much as you want to.**

Adam smiled at Cat and she smiled back.

* * *

_All you can do is be ready for the good. So when it comes, you invite it in, because you need it. I need it._

Jade finished her diary entry and saw Kendall outside her window.

"I know it's late. But, uh... I needed to know that you were okay," Kendall said.

"You know, for months, that's all anyone's wondered about me. If I'll be okay," Jade replied.

"What do you tell them?" Kendall asked.

"That I'll be fine," Jade answered.

"Do you ever mean it?" Kendall wondered.

"Ask me tomorrow. It's warmer in the house. We can talk. Would you like to come in?" Jade asked.

"Yes," Kendall answered.

This time, the vampire was able to enter the human's house.


	2. The Night of the Comet

**A/N: I need to mention a few things from the last chapter. I reread it and at one part I typed "her" instead of "him." I probably made a lot of other mistakes I didn't mean to make. Oh, yeah, KENDALL AND ADAM'S LAST NAME IS ACTUALLY SALVATORE, NOT DAVENPORT. **

* * *

A man and a woman were camping in the forest. Fog began to descend all around the tent.

"Hey, did you hear that?" the woman asked.

"Hear what?" the man replied.

"I heard thunder," the woman stated.

"There's no thunder," he replied.

"Are you sure? Because if it rains, then we won't be able to see the comet."

"It's not gonna rain. Listen, I... got you a little something. It's back in the car. Don't you move."

"Stay dry," the woman said to him.

"It's not gonna rain," the main repeated. After the man left, a dripping noise pounded on the tent. A triumphant smile emerged onto the woman's face.

"I knew it! I told you it was gonna rain!"

She then noticed that her boyfriend was up in a tree. It wasn't rain dripping on the tent. It was his blood.

The woman ran to her car.

"Open! No! Please!"

The car beeps as the door unlocked. The woman glanced around nervously. Someone dropped from the trees and killed her.

* * *

Jade, sitting in her house, began a diary entry.

_Dear diary,_

_This morning is... different. There is change. I can sense it, feel it._

* * *

Kendall, sitting in his home, also began another diary entry.

**I'm awake. For the first time in a long time, I feel completely and undeniably wide awake.**

* * *

_For once, I don't regret the day before it begins._

* * *

**_Because I know..._**

* * *

**I will see her again.**

* * *

_I will see him again. For the first time in a long time, I feel good._

Jade exited her bedroom.

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" Jenna asked Jade.

"Depends on where you're going," Jade replied.

"Logan's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?" Jenna said before putting her hair up.

"Sexy stewardess," Jade told her.

Jenna let it down.

"Boozy housewife."

"Up it is. You're feisty today," Jenna noted.

"I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff. Where is Logan?" Jade explained.

"He left early. Something about getting to woodshop early to finish a birdhouse," Jenna paused, "There is no woodshop, is there?"

"No."

"Yeah."

* * *

Logan stood outside Camille's hospital room.

"You can't be in here, hon. Visiting hours don't start 'till 9:00," the nurse said to Logan.

"I just... how is she?" Logan asked.

"She's lost a lot of blood," the nurse said.

"Yeah, but she's gonna be okay, right?" Logan rephrased.

"She needs her rest. So you come back later. Come on," the nurse replied.

* * *

In History Class, Jade and Kendall were looking at each other as Mr. Tanner lectured.

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mission Creek in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. West?" Mr. Tanner said, calling out the two students at the end of his lecture.

Jade and Kendall dropped their gazes as the bell rang.

* * *

"I brought it," Kendall said to Jade in the school hallway before handing her a book, "Told you."

"_Wuthering Heights _by Ellis Bell. You know, I can't believe she didn't use her real name," Jade said.

"All the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms. It was the time. Female writers weren't very accepted them," Kendall explained.

"Where did you get it?" Jade asked.

"Uh, it was passed down. Through the family," Stefan answered.

"Ah."

"I have lots of books. Go ahead. Keep it."

"Oh, no. I... but I would like to read it again. I promise I'll give it back."

"Okay."

* * *

Down the same school hallway, Cat and Tori were talking.

"I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Cat asked Tori.

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so," Tori explained.

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of the guy from last night," Cat sighed.

"I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talk to him?" Tori replied.

"I don't know. I was drunk," Cat answered.

* * *

Outside of the school, Logan walked up to Ryder.

"Hey, Ryder. Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Camille's doing, since you guys are so close. Is she okay?" Logan asked politely.

"She's fine. Now get out of here," Ryder snapped.

"How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?" Logan continued to interrogate.

"I'm gonna kick your ass," Ryder promised.

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? 'Cause I vote for right here and right now," Logan replied before shoving the jock.

"Walk away, West. It's your final warning," Ryder growled.

"No, this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Camille. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you," Logan promised before leaving.

"Damn, that was like a death threat," Ryder said before turning to the girls beside him, "Did you hear that?"

* * *

Meanwhile, also outside of school, Robbie and Jade were talking about Camille.

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow," Robbie informed her.

"That's good news," Jade replied.

"Yeah," Robbie agreed.

"Did you get in touch with your mom?" Jade asked.

"Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so... we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home," Robbie answered.

"Camille's luck that she's okay," Jade noted.

Kendall sat on a table nearby, listening to their entire conversation.

"I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers," Robbie agreed.

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?" Jade questioned.

"She said it was a vampire," Robbie replied.

"What?" Jade asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters 'vampire' and then passes out," Robbie explained.

"Okay, this is weird," Jade stated.

"I think she was drunk. So what's up with you and the new guy?" Robbie asked.

"Robbie, the last thing I want to do is hurt you," Jade sighed.

"You know, I'm... I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Camille wakes up, get the real story about last night," Robbie said.

Kendall disappeared.

* * *

Inside the History classroom, Jenna talked to Mr. Tanner.

"As Logan's teacher, I'm concerned. All right? It's the third day of school and he's skipped six of his classes," Mr. Tanner said.

"Mr. Tanner, are you aware that Logan and Jade's parents died?" Jenna asked.

"Four months ago, a great loss. Car accident. Wickery Bridge, if I remember correctly. And you're related to the family how? The, uh, mother's kid sister?" Mr. Tanner fired right back.

"Younger sister," Jenna corrected.

"Right," Mr. Tanner said.

"Yes. Six classes? Are you sure? I mean, that's kind of hard to do," Jenna stated.

"Not when you're on drugs. It's his attempt at coping, Ms. Summers. And the signs are there. He's moody, withdrawn, argumentative, hungover. Are there any other relatives in the picture?" Mr. Tanner said, getting the woman's last name wrong.

"I'm their sole guardian," Jenna informed the harsh high-school teacher.

"Uh-huh. Could there be?" Mr. Tanner pressed.

"What are you suggesting, exactly?" Jenna pressed.

"It's an impossible job, isn't it, raising two teens?"

"It's been tough, but, no, it's not."

"Wrong answer. It is an extremely impossible job, and anything less and you're not doing it correctly."

* * *

Robbie was once again in Camille's hospital room when his sister woke up.

"Whoa! Cam. Camille, hey. Cam, it's Robbie. Hey, what's wrong?" Robbie soothed.

"No! No! Get off! No! No! No!" Camille screeched, panicking.

"Nurse!" Robbie shouted, leaving the room to look for a doctor. Kendall entered the hospital room and compelled her.

"It was an animal that attacked you. It came out of the night and jumped you. You blacked out. It's all you remember."

"It's all I remember."

"An animal attacked you. You blacked out. It's all you remember."

"It's all I remember."

"Nurse! I need help! It's my sister," Robbie called out, reentering with a nurse.

"She seems fine," the nurse commented. Camille was calmly back in bed. Robbie noticed Kendall leaving and began to follow him. The blonde vampire entered a room filled with blood donors and blood bags. His face began to change to its vampire form, but he left as quickly as possible. Robbie entered the same room. He looked for Kendall but didn't find him anywhere.

* * *

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time is passed over Mission Creek, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity," Tori explained to Cat and Jade as the trio sat in the Mission Creek Grill.

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then what?" Cat commented, the question directed at Jade.

"So then nothing," Jade replied.

"You and Kendall talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" Cat pressed.

"Nope. We didn't go there," Jade answered.

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Jade, we are your friends. Okay? You are supposed to share the smut," Cat sighed.

"We just talked for hours," Jade informed her.

"Okay, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Okay, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!" Cat urged.

"Profound," Jade commented before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Tori asked.

"Cat's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do," Jade answered.

* * *

"I picked up dinner. Tacos. I had an urge for guacamole," Jenna told Logan.

"No, I'm good, thanks," Logan replied.

"Eat anyway. It's a ruse. I want to talk," Jenna revealed and Logan began to leave, "Hey, you! Come. Sit."

Logan sat back down and Jenna continued, "Back in school, freshman year, I could eat my weight in nachos, with extra cheese. It was my munchies food whenever I got stoned."

"You got high?" Logan interrupted, surprised.

"Did. Past tense. But, yeah. Loved it. Anything to get a little distraction from life... reality. And it worked. For a while. Never lasts, though. Hey, I'm not saying I wouldn't love to rail back and kick it, but with a thesis looming and a waistline expanding...," Jenna said.

During her mini-speech, Logan got up and left when his guardian wasn't looking. Jenna noticed and sighed.

* * *

Robbie was sleeping on a chair in Camille's hospital room. The dark-haired girl woke up and threw a gelatin container at Robbie, making him stir.

"What the...," Robbie drawled.

"Finally you're awake," Camille said.

"Hey. How are you feeling? You look better. I was worried before. You really had me freaked out with all that screaming," Robbie wondered.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Camille asked, confused.

"You don't remember?" Robbie said.

"I feel fine," Camille admitted.

"Good, good. Doctor said you could come home tomorrow. Cam, what attacked you in the woods?"

Camille hesitated.

"An animal. What else could it have been?"

Logan entered her hospital room.

"Hey. How do you feel?" Logan asked.

"I'm okay," Camille answered.

"I... I'm gonna... I'm gonna go grab a coffee. Hey, Loges," Robbie said, stumbling over his words as he left the room.

"Why are you here?" Camille asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Logan explained.

"Did you see the look on Robbie's face? That was suspicion. I don't want people to find out about us, Logan," Camille said.

"Well, you gotta get over that," Logan replied.

"Ryder is finally showing some interest," Camille sighed.

"You have to get over that, too. Do you see Mr. Concerned? Ryder? Are you under there? No," Logan advised.

"It's not cool for people to know. Okay? I'm older than you, and Robbie and Jade would freak," Camille stated.

"No one's going to suspect anything. Why wouldn't I check on you? I mean, I'm the one who found you," Logan told her.

"You are?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, I carried you out of the woods," Logan answered.

"Thank you," Camille said, grateful.

"Yeah, you're welcome," Logan responded.

* * *

Jade went to the front door of the Salvatore Boarding House and knocked. The door opened by itself and Jade entered.

"Kendall? Kendall?" Jade called out.

A crow flew into the house. Jade turned around and saw Adam standing there.

"I... I'm sorry for barging in. The door was... open," Jade apologized, only to see that the door was now closed.

"You must be Jade. I'm Adam, Kendall's brother," Adam replied.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother," Jade informed him.

"Well, Kendall's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Kendall will be along any second," Adam said politely, walking into the living room with Jade.

"Wow. This is your living room?" Jade said, impressed at the majestic room before her.

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him," Adam replied.

"The last one?" Jade asked.

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation."

"Nope."

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on rebound. We all know how those relationships ends," Adam replied, sounding not very sorry at all.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end," Jade noted.

"I'm a fatalist. Hello, Kendall," Adam said, greeting his brother without even looking. Jade turned around to see Kendall standing in the threshold of the living room.

"Jade. I didn't know you were coming over," Kendall said coolly.

"I know. I should have called, I just...," Jade replied.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Kendall? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But... I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker," Adam butted in.

"Thank you for stopping by, Jade. Nice to see you," Kendall said.

"Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Adam," Jade stated.

"Great meeting you, too, Jade," Adam replied.

As Kendall stared emotionlessly at Adam, he unknowingly blocked Jade's way from exiting.

"Kendall... Kendall?" Jade said. The blonde moved and Jade left.

"Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess... hospital," Adam said after the pale girl left.

"Someone had to clean up your mess," Kendall replied.

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work," Adam stated.

"How long was Jade here?" Kendall asked.

"Were you worried, Kendall? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, 'I'm a high school human'?" Adam responded, not answering his brother's question.

"I'm not playing any game."

"Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it."

"What kind of game are you playing, Adam?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

* * *

"He's on rebound and has raging family issues," Jade told Jenna back at her house.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait 'till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues," Jenna replied. Logan entered.

"Logan? Logan, where were you?" Jenna asked.

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's... that's cool," Logan replied.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Jenna called out before throwing an apple at Logan.

"Ow! Why? Why... why did you do that?" Logan cried out.

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion," Jenna ordered.

Logan replied, "Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight."

* * *

_In the hospital, Camille woke up. She looked at Robbie and saw him sleeping in a chair. She went into the bathroom to wash her hands. When she looked into the mirror, she caught a glimpse of Adam. _

_"Robbie. Rob?" Camille called out softly. Robbie turned into Adam with dark veins surrounding his eyes and fangs._

Camille woke up from her nightmare.

* * *

In the Mission Creek Town Square, Jade and Tori were handing out pamphlets.

"Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program?" Tori called out, before turning to Jade, "Would you like a program? He didn't call, huh?"

"Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part," Jade replied.

"That's an important milestone in any relationship," Tori pointed out.

"Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway," Jade agreed.

"When is it ever right?" Tori questioned.

"I'm not ready, Tori," Jade sighed.

"Who is?" Tori asked.

"At least I put myself out there," Jade sighed.

"Is that what you're calling it?" Tori wondered teasingly.

"What do you mean?" Jade questioned.

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't," Tori stated.

Meanwhile, Cat saw Adam across the square and approached him. When she got closer, he was gone.

* * *

"What is Adam doing here? Why did he come home?" Zach asked Kendall.

"'Cause I came home. He wants to make my life miserable. That's how he enjoys his," Kendall answered.

"Well, he's putting us all at risk. The girl in the hospital could talk," Zach pointed out.

"She won't. I took care of her," Kendall reassured.

"You're sure?" Zach asked.

"I'm not sure, Zach. I don't know how well it worked. I'm not as strong as Adam," Kendall replied.

"So what happens if it doesn't work?" Zach wondered.

"I don't know. I'll deal with it," Kendall responded.

Zach finished his interrogation with, "Is she worth it? Uncle Kendall, this girl you came back for?"

* * *

"Camille, what are you doing here?" Logan asked Camille as they stood in the Mystic Grill.

"Fighting with Robert about my schedule. You'd think getting ripped up by a rabid animal would merit an extra sick day," Camille answered.

"Are you feeling okay?" Logan asked, concerned.

"I hurt," Camille replied simply.

"Well, the doctor gave you something, right?"

"The kid stuff. Nothing with an 'o' in it. I think they were on to me."

They laughed. Logan handed her pills.

"Here. Knock yourself out, literally," Logan said.

"Thanks, Loges," Camille replied.

"So your gonna, uh, watch the comet later?" Logan wondered.

"I hadn't really thought about it. But I could be talked into it. I'll meet you out there in a few," Camille responded. Ryder approached them.

"Hey, Cam. How you feeling?" Ryder greeted.

"Like you care," Camille sneered in response before leaving. Ryder caught Logan looking at him in a mocking manner.

"What are you lookin' at, West?"

* * *

Cat approached Jade and Robbie in the Mission Creek Town Square.

"Hey, I got some candies," Cat said.

"Hi. Hey," Jade greeted both Robbie and Cat.

"Hey," Robbie replied before lighting the candle she was holding.

"Thank you," Jade thanked.

"You're welcome," Robbie replied. Jade lit someone else's candle before looking up and seeing the someone was Kendall.

"Thank you. Hi," he said.

"Hi," Jade replied.

"You know, that comet... it's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone," Kendall said.

"Yeah, Tori says it's a harbinger of evil," Jade agreed.

"I think it's just a ball of... snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home. I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself," Kendall apologized.

"You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing," Jade pointed out.

"Well, I have a lot to apologize for. Yesterday, that wasn't about you, okay?" Kendall stated.

"You didn't tell me that you had a brother," Jade said.

"We're not close. It's, uh... it's complicated," Kendall stated.

"Always. He told me about your ex. Katherine," Jade replied.

"What did he say?" Kendall asked.

"That she broke your heart," Jade answered coolly.

"That was a long time ago," Kendall replied instantly.

"When you lose someone, it stays with you, always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt," Jade stated.

"Jade...," Kendall trailed off.

"It's okay, Kendall. I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating, double check. It's okay. We met, and we talked, and it was epic, but... then the sun came up and reality set in. So...," Jade said wisely.

She blew out her candle and walked away.

* * *

At the Mission Creek Grill, Camille spotted Adam and walked over to him.

"I know you," Camille informed him.

"Well, tat's unfortunate," Adam remarked.

"Um... I don't... I don't know how, but... your face. Excuse me. Sorry," Camille stuttered before walking off. She went into the women's restroom and took some pills. When she looked up into the mirror, Adam is behind her. He attacked her and she screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Logan walked up to Ryder, Jade, Cat, Tori, and Robbie.

"Hey, has anyone seen Camille?" Logan asked.

"You're her stalker. You tell us," Ryder answered.

"I can't find her," Logan continued.

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced," Ryder jeered.

"What's with the pill pusher?" Jade asked Ryder.

"Ask him," Ryder replied.

"You wanna do this right now?" Logan said to Ryder.

"Are you dealing?" Jade pressed, concerned for her little brother.

"She's never gonna go for you," Ryder taunted.

"She already did. Over and over and over again," Logan replied.

"Yeah, right," Ryder scoffed.

"You slept with Camille Shapiro? I mean, Camille Shapiro slept with you?" Cat butted in.

"There's no way," Ryder said.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it," Logan taunted.

"What the hell is he talking about, Ryder?" Robbie asked his best friend.

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk," Ryder replied.

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Robbie suggested.

"We'll check the back," Tori said.

"I'll check the square," Robbie stated.

"I'll come with you," Logan said to Robbie.

"Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with me. So that's your game now, dealing?" Jade said.

"I'm not dealing," Logan replied.

"Look, I'm sick of this tough love speech, Logan. It's clearly having no impact," Jade informed her brother.

"You and Jenna, between the two of you. Enough already!" Logan snapped.

"We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Our you could you to talk to me," Jade said calmly.

"I vote for none of the above," Logan replied.

* * *

Robbie was walking in the streets when he noticed Kendall.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," the blonde replied.

"Have you seen my sister?" Robbie asked.

"No, sorry," Kendall replied.

"I can't find her. She missing."

"I'll keep an eye out for her," Kendall promised, starting to leave.

"Hey. I saw you at the hospital yesterday."

"Did you?"

"What were you doing there?"

"Visiting."

"Visiting? You know, Jade and I, we've known each other for a long time. We might not be together right now, but I look out for her. And I'll always look out for her," Robbie informed Kendall.

The blonde heard a scream nearby with his supernatural hearing, followed by Adam and Camille's voices.

**"You really have to stop screaming,"** Adam was saying.

_"No, please, stop. Don't...," _Camille begged.

**"Shh. I got you...," **Adam reassured.

"Excuse me," Kendall said to Robbie before leaving.

* * *

Kendall saw Adam and Camille before jumping onto the roof.

"No! No!" Camille hollered.

"Shh, I'm not gonna drop you," Adam said calmly before saying to Kendall, "Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?"

"Let her go," Kendall ordered.

"Shh, really? Okay," Adam stated. He pulled Camille onto the edge of the roof.

"No!" Camille cried.

"No, no, no!" Kendall shouted.

Adam threw Camille to Kendall.

"Ugh! Relax," Adam snapped.

"What's happening?" Camille asked, confused.

"I don't need her to be dead, but... you might," Adam said to Kendall before saying to Camille, "What attacked you the other night?"

"I don't know. An animal," Camille answered.

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?" Adam pressed.

"A vampire," Camille realized.

"Who did this to you?" Adam interrogated.

"You did!" Camille snapped.

"Wrong!" Adam replied.

"Don't," Kendall said to Adam.

"It was Kendall," Adam told Camille, starting to compel her.

"Don't."

"Come here," Adam said before grabbing Camille on both sides of her head, "Kendall Salvatore did this to you."

"Kendall Salvatore did this to me," Camille replied, now compelled by the elder Salvatore brother.

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster," Adam continued to compel.

"Please, Adam. Please don't do this," Kendall begged.

"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now," Adam said to Kendall before pulling off Camille's bandage and throwing her to Kendall once more.

"Aah!" she screamed.

"Ugh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that," Adam stated.

"No!" Camille cried.

"You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming 'vampire' through the town square," Adam continued as though Camille hadn't spoken.

"That's what this is about? You want to expose me?" Kendall asked.

"No! I want you to remember who you are!" Adam snapped in response.

"Why? So what, I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mission Creek. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you," Kendall replied.

"Huh. Huh. Wow. Come here, sweetheart," was all Adam said, directing the last part towards Camille.

"No!"

"It's okay," Adam reassured. He whispered something in her ear and she became fine again.

"What happened? What am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ugh...," Camille wondered.

"You okay?" Kendall asked.

"I took some pills, man. I'm good," Camille reassured before leaving.

"It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?" Adam said to Kendall.

"What are you up to, Adam?" Kendall interrogated.

Adam replied with, "That's for me to know and for you to... dot, dot, dot. Give Jade my best."

* * *

At the Mission Creek Grill, Robbie helped Camille with her bandages.

"She said you found her wandering around," Robbie said to Kendall."

"Yeah."

"So, um, thanks."

Meanwhile, Cat and Tori were seated at another table.

"Ugh, it's just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?" Cat was saying to Tori.

"Yeah," Tori replied.

"Um, have you guys seen Jade?" Kendall asked after approaching their table.

"I think she went home. I'm gonna give you Jade's cell number and her email. She is big on texting, and you can tell her... 'I said so,'" Tori answered.

"Thank you," Kendall responded. Tori touched Kendall's hand and had a vision.

"You okay?" the blonde asked.

"What happened to you? That's so rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me," Tori stuttered.

"Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing," Cat said to Kendall.

* * *

Jade entered Logan's bedroom to find Jenna searching his room.

"Logan?" she called out.

"No, it's me, the hypocrite patrol," Jenna replied.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked.

"I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy. Jackpot. I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative," Jenna answered.

"What brought this on?" Jade wondered.

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday," Jenna sighed.

"You got Tannered. Been there," Jade told her aunt.

"'Discover the impossible, Ms. Sommers.' Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up," Jenna stated.

"You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna."

"Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible."

"This is just fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are. I have to go do something. But are you going to be okay?"

* * *

Logan entered the Mission Creek Grill. He spotted Camille and smiled. Ryder walked up to her and they started kissing. Logan left with a sad look on his face.

* * *

Cat, meanwhile, walked to her car. She heard something and stopped. She got to her car, dropped her keys, and stood up as she grabbed them. Adam was in front of her.

"Oh... whoa."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," Adam apologized.

"No, it's fine. Um... I was hoping I'd see you again," Cat commented.

"I know," Adam replied.

"Cocky much?" Cat remarked.

"Very much," Adam confirmed.

* * *

Jade rung the Salvatore Boarding House's doorbell. Kendall answered.

"Hi," he greeted politely.

"Hey," Jade replied.

"Would you like to come in?" Kendall asked.

"The comet's actually this way," Jade answered. She went out and Kendall followed.

"Sorry for barging in. Especially after earlier," Jade apologized.

"No, no. I'm glad you're here. The way we left things... I didn't like it," Kendall reassured.

"See, the thing is, I got home tonight planning on doing what I always do, write in my diary, like I have been since my mom gave me one when I was 10. It's where I get everything out, everything I'm feeling. It all goes in this little book that I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid. But then I realized that I'd just be writing things that I should probably be telling you," Jade said to him.

"What would you write?" Kendall asked.

"I would write... 'Dear diary, today I convinced myself it was okay to give up. Don't take risks. Stick with the status quo. No drama, now is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth, and the truth is that...,' I'm scared, Kendall. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment that... the world's just going to come crashing down, and I... don't know if I can survive that," Jade answered.

"Do you want to know what I would write? 'I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. But then the sun came up and reality set in. Well this is reality. Right here,'" Kendall replied.

Then they kissed.

* * *

At the Valentine's house, Adam was kissing Cat's stomach. All of the sudden, his face changed to its vampire form and he bit her as she screamed in terror.


End file.
